An Unusual Friendship
by Iwriteandreadsometimes
Summary: "Stop trying to fit in when you were born to stand out," said Gwen. "I don't know that sounds super cheesy. Whatever. Here have a beer." Courtney smiled "I don't drink." "Well you should it numbs all of your problems." A bunch of Courtney and Gwen stories. New chapter every Sunday!
1. First Conversation

**First Conversation**

* * *

><p>The Dodge ball challenged just ended, and Courtney was glad that her team, the Killer Bass, had won. She was also thankful she won because she was paranoid that her team is going to vote for her to be eliminated. She needed to win this completion to make her family proud. If she doesn't win, all her parents are going to think of her as a silly teenage girl who is a failure. Then her parents won't even bother to give her money for college. But if she wins this, she will make her parents happy and she won't even need the money for college since she will get 100,000 dollars.<p>

People on her team doesn't understand that. Yeah, Courtney knows that she can be bossy and… well… a bitch at times but she only did that so her team could do their best! It's not like the other people on her team are going to step up and be leader. Somebody has too!

Thank god Duncan saved the team. He especially saved Courtney's butt from getting the boot since she's on thin ice. But she wouldn't admit that to the delinquent out loud that she was grateful for his effort.

After the challenge, Courtney walked her cabin but suddenly she ran into someone.

"Watch it." The stranger growled.

Courtney looked up and saw the familiar goth girl, Gwen.

Gwen was on the opposite team of Courtney, the Screaming Gophers. She was the enemy. Even though Courtney and Gwen have never had a conversation with one another, they've still grown to loathe each other. Courtney thought Gwen was a ghostly pale freak and Gwen thought she was a pretentious snobby stickler.

Gwen was also the girl that kept getting Courtney out all the times she was in the Dodge ball game. Courtney automatically glared at her.

"Maybe you should watch where YOU are going." Courtney retorted back.

Gwen rolled her eyes and then smirked. "Oh quit it preppy, you're just mad that I got you out in the game."

_So she was hitting me on purpose, thought Courtney._

"Please. I let you get me out so that your team doesn't look as bad since they lack intelligence and strength." Courtney half lied.

The Screaming Gophers, thought Courtney, wasn't really a good team. The only member that really does anything on that team was Heather. Unless there is an eating contest, that Owen guy would win hands down.

Gwen snickered. Gwen doesn't really care if Courtney is dishing her team. Hell, she agrees with her. But that doesn't mean she is going to say it out loud.

"Whatever." Gwen said.

Courtney doesn't know why but Gwen saying "Whatever." ticked her off.

"At least I'm not some goth emo looking weirdo who despises everyone for no reason," said Courtney.

_Wow what an original comeback, Gwen thought._

"I'd rather be that than a preppy uptight bitch." Gwen smirked.

"See this is the reason why you don't have any friends on the island!" Yelled Courtney.

"I don't see you having anyone making you friendship bracelets." Gwen said back.

Courtney huffed and stomp away to her cabin. Gwen also went to her cabin as well muttering how Courtney was a spoiled brat.

Little did they know that 2 seasons later, the prep and the goth would become very close friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make another series where it features Gwen and Courtney friendship! A lot of these chapters are going to have different lengths by the way! I hope you enjoy!<strong>


	2. Nail Talk

Thank you all for the Reviews/Faves/Follows! They really do make my day!

* * *

><p><strong>Nail Talk<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cold summer night at Camp Wawankwa, and the girl's cabin, for the first time, seemed to be quiet. It could be because Heather got eliminated from the competition so there was less complaining and snarky remarks. Since Heather got eliminated, Gwen and Courtney had the cabin all to themselves.<p>

Courtney spent the quiet time writing down lists of strategies she could use during the competition while Gwen was writing in her journal. Once in a while, the two contestants would glance at each other to smile.

Gwen and Courtney have recently become friends again after they both apologize to one another in the boxing challenge. The two admit their wrongs, bury the hatchet and decided that they won't let some guy dictate each other's friendships.

Now the two are in the cabin, both silent and minding their own business. They both wish to talk to each other, but it's kind of…well not awkward but at the same time, not comfortable. The two girls have a lot of things in common, but either of them knows where to start. Is it too soon to talk about boys or would that trigger unwanted memories? They could both talk about Heather and how she deserves to be eliminated from how she would backstab everyone else but would that conversation go back to the way Gwen backstabbed Courtney?

So they just sat there in silence.

But Courtney glanced at Gwen's bare feet and saw that she painted her toenails black. In fact, as she recalls, always painted her nails and toenails black.

"Gwen?" Courtney said breaking the silence, "Why do you always paint your toenails black?"

Gwen gave Courtney a questioned look and looked at her toenails.

"I dunno actually." Gwen said. "I guess I just like black."

An idea popped into Courtney's head. "How about I paint your nails!?"

"Ahh I'm good, I think they're fine for now." Gwen replied.

"Oh come on." Courtney jumped from her bed and hopped on Gwen's, "Friends do each other's nails, it's in the law book."

Gwen smirked. "Oh really? Where is this 'law book?'

"Metaphorically."

Gwen bit her lip." I don't know… I just don't want it to look super girly."

"I won't make it girly, it just won't look like you belong in funeral home." Courtney said "No offence."

"I was actually going for that look." Gwen smiled.

"Please!" Courtney begged.

Gwen thought it over. "Fine and, again, not too girly."

"Don't worry." Courtney grinned excitedly.

It was actually Courtney's dream to paint another girls nails. It may seem like a stupid childish dream, but painting another's girls nails is a sign of true friendship in Courtney's mind and now it's coming true!

Courtney went to her suitcase and gathered all the nail supplies. She walked back to Gwen's bed, instructed her to put her feet on her lap and she went to work.

"You're going to love your toenails afterwards." Courtney said while brushing the nail polish onto Gwen's piggy toe.

Gwen smiled "I hope."

A comfortable silence filled up the whole cabin. Gwen missed this. She missed all the times her and Courtney were in that cramped plane talking about Heather behind her back. She missed all the conversations/debates they used to share with each other. She missed all the times that they would complain how much they despise Chris.

She missed Courtney.

"I'm glad Heather got the boot. Courtney started. "But what Alejandro did was still unacceptable. Lying about his legs? What was even the point of that? _Al _should have left that night."

"And today's challenge was so stupid." Courtney rant continued, "Does Chris think we're stupid? That whole challenge was so rigged! Putting Scott in danger like that against Fang, is he crazy?

'What is with you and Scott." Gwen asked suddenly.

Courtney looked up and blushed. "Nothing."

"Come on Courtney, ever since you switch teams, you seemed to care about Scott's being all the sudden."

"Well it's just that everything that has happened to Scott has been unfair and I know what it's like for things to happen to be unfair. I mean, all the seasons I've been eliminated were not right so I guess I feel bad for him because I know how it feels like. Do you remember the time that Heather planned Trent's elimination that season? See that was unfair. But I can't blame Heather too much I guess. She's playing the game. But at the same time, no offence to Trent, he wasn't really a threat. Who do you want to get rid of next?" Courtney rambled.

Every time Courtney rambled, she is trying to change the subject, or come up with an explanation while she does her rambling. Gwen knows this, but doesn't push the subject since that she knows Courtney will talk to her when she's ready.

"I dunno, we can try to get rid of Alejandro again. Or even Duncan?"

"Why did you and Duncan break up?" Courtney asked.

"Oh… u-u-u-m well…" Gwen stuttered.

"Did he cheat on you? Oh he is so typical. I bet it was with Zoey. I see him and Zoey being all close. I could beat him with a bat for y-

"No!" Gwen interrupted. "It's just that I broke up with him because… he kept talking about you."

"Oh." Courtney said. An awkward silence filled the cabin.

"But you know," Courtney continued on, "When we were together, he talked about you a lot too."

Gwen chuckled. "I'm pretty sure his dream is to have a three way with us."

"Ha! Too bad it's only a dream."

Both Courtney and Gwen laughed.

"Besides," said Courtney after she calmed down, "you don't need a guy like Duncan… actually I think it's best if nobody dated each other on this show. It brings the worst out of people."

"I hear yeah." Gwen agreed.

"I'm finished!" Courtney announced.

Gwen looked at her toenails. Surprisingly, they weren't girly at all. They were painted purple and had black stripes, but on her big toe, there was a black lightning bolt.

"Damn. How did you learn how to paint toenails that good?"

"Practiced on myself a lot."

Gwen suddenly did something that was totally out of character for her. She gave the CIT a hug and whispered "Thank you."

Courtney returned the hug but didn't say anything back. They stayed like that for a couple of moments until Gwen announced it was time to go to bed. Courtney went to turn off the light and jumped onto her own bed. But before Courtney drifted off to sleep she whispered "Gwen I'm glad that we are friends again."

Gwen smiled. "Me too, Courtney. Me too."


	3. Drinking equals Problems Solved

**AGAIN! Thank you all for all the motivation! This chapter is short story from my other story "Baggage" telling how Gwen and Courtney first met. Excuse the lame chapter title**

* * *

><p><strong>Drinking= Problems solved<strong>

* * *

><p>I ran to the back of the school with hot tears running down my face. I slid down the wall while sobbing and coughing uncontrollably.<p>

At lunch, two girls came up to me saying how sorry they are about my mother's death.

The two were Katie Malone and Sadie Smith.

"OMG were sorry about your mother Courtney," Katie said.

"Yeah, I can't believe that she did that! It must be so ha-"

Before they could finish giving me their pity, I ran away from them. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I don't know why the girl's comment got to me so much. I know they were just trying to be nice.

My mother killed herself last week. I don't know why she did it but it doesn't even matter. I'll never know. Hell, she didn't even leave a note. I didn't cry that day. I wasn't even angry.

But when the two girls were saying how sorry they were…I don't know. I felt like a truck hit me that moment.

I then felt a presence upon me. I looked up to see a girl in black. I think her name is Gwen. I've seen her around school but she sort of gives me the creeps. Why does she always have to wear black?

"Hey your Courtney right?"

I glared at her. Of course she would know me. I'm the girl who mother committed suicide. I'll forever have that label.

"Well," Gwen continued," I saw you here and I thought you needed something to … I don't know here." She reached out to give me a bottle of beer. Who the hell brings beer to school? I kept looking at her but didn't reach for it. I didn't say anything.

"So."

I finally spoke. "What are you going to say? That you're sorry?"

Gwen let out an uneasy laugh. "Well no. I mean when my dad from gunshot died I hated everyone too."

I stared at her more. "Well at least you don't have people saying sorry that your parent killed themselves because they hate their daughter that much."

But something unexpected happen; Gwen actually chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Gwen smirked. "Nothing I just told you my dad got murdered but you didn't even care."

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes. But then Gwen slid down the wall right next to me and let out a sigh. She cracked opened the beer that she had in her hand.

"So when your dad died, were you like this too," I asked.

Gwen shook her head. "No. Not really. I just drank."

"How old were you?"

Gwen smiled "13."

"That's a bad habit."

Gwen smirked but didn't say anything.

"A week ago," I began "I was a happy teenager who excelled in school. I had perfect family, perfect friends, and everything was perfect. I used to fit in perfectly. Now I feel like my whole world is crumbling down."

I don't know why I'm telling this _stranger_ all this.

"You know what. Stop trying to fit in when you were born to stand out," said Gwen. "I don't know, that sounded super cheesy. Whatever. Here have a beer." She opened her backpack and pulled out another bottle.

Courtney smiled "I don't drink."

"Well you should it numbs all of your problems."

Gwen opened the beer for me and handed it. I was hesitant but grabbed it. This was peer pressure but I didn't care. I took a gulp of it and made a weird face.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Gwen glanced at my handbag.

"Have you been to those places? She asked.

What Gwen was referring to was my world pins.

"I wish."

"I would like to go to Greece and Rome. I know that's where everyone wants to go but I _really_ want to go.

"My life goal is to go to Brazil." I grinned.

Gwen laughed. "I want to go everywhere. I'll be like that dude on the food channel who gets paid to travel the world and try foreign food.

"That show is so fake. I bet he doesn't like half the food he tries and I know for a fact that he has to keep 'character' acting like he likes all the food."

Gwen snorted. "I thought I was the only one that thought that."

We both busted out laughing. We talked more. The funny thing is that we have so much in common. We like the same food, books, and hate the same people.

Maybe I'll never recover from my mother's death. Maybe I'll forever be sad. Or maybe I'll forget my problems by drinking like Gwen did.

But either way, I'm not going to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW sorry this is sooooooo rushed. I didn't have a lot of time this week due to me being super busy. And to the people following my other story, I'm for not updating my other story. (I hate hearing that too) School has been kicking my ass. But I promise to update it by Friday or next Sunday!<strong>


	4. Thirsty Men

At 10 o'clock pm Courtney was laying on her bed, trying to fall asleep, but she had too much on her mind.

She has her big debate tomorrow and Courtney couldn't help but feel nervous. Her parents had been stressing her out about it and they said if she doesn't win, she would be grounded for a month. _How can parents be so damn demanding?_

Courtney let out a breath, knowing like other nights, she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

She got up and walked to her laptop to see if any _interesting_ is happening on Facebook. Facebook posts usually consist of Lindsay Collins and her Boyfriend, Tyler Marcada, taking selfies with each other, Justin Garcia's egotistical photo shoots, battles between Leshawna Carter and Heather Nguyen, and Izzy what-ever-her-last-name-is posting updates on what _new adventure_ she is planning out.

But something caught Courtney's eye instantly when she saw Alejandro Burromuerto's post.

TOP 10 HOTTEST GIRLS IN SCHOOL

1. 1.Heather Nguyen

2. 2.Lindsay Collins

3. 3.Zoey Ortiz

4. 4.Courtney Singer

5. 5.Dakota Anderson

6. 6.Bridgette Davis

7. 7.Gwen Pierce

8. 8.Katie Jackson

9. 9.Dawn Moore

10 10. Izzy (?)

Courtney didn't know what to make of this. All she knows is that she is disgusted on how men could just rank girls based on their assets and post it on Facebook. It's sickening and Courtney feared the future for mankind that looks is what all guys cared about. But she would be lying if she didn't say she was a little flattered to be on the list but it still pissed her off.

Another guy, Cody, did the same post

1. 1.Gwen Pierce

2. 2.Katie Jackson

3. 3.Heather Nguyen

4. 4.Lindsay Collins

5. 5.Dawn Moore

6. 6.Sierra Johnson

7. 7.Dakota Anderson

8. 8.Zoey Ortiz

9. 9.Izzy Something

10 10.Bridgette Davis

"How the fuck is Sierra on the list? He doesn't even like her!" Courtney shouted but quickly covered her mouth, hoping she didn't wake up her parents.

Courtney decided to call her close friend, Gwen, to come over and hear what she has to say about this.

13 minutes later

"How can these assholes post these abominable status updates. These are offensive, disgusting and vile. Ugh boys are so stupid," ranted Courtney. Gwen just sat there, looking at the boys' rankings.

"Come on Court, these aren't that bad. You are on most of these lists so you should be honored. I mean look at Duncan's post."

1. 1.Princess (You know who you are)

2. 2.Heather Nguyen

3. 3.Gwen Pierce

4. 4.Lindsay Collins

5. 5.Dakota Anderson

6. 6.Marissa Jones

7. 7.Clary Underwood

8. 8.Zoey Ortiz

9. 9.Miranda Harris

10 10. Katie Jackson

"I'm not even on that list," Courtney said, denying the fact that she is indeed on that list "And besides, you like these because Trent ranked you number one on his list and you've been in love with him forever."

"I don't like the lists." said the now scarlet-faced Goth. "I just think that this isn't a big deal. "

"Not a big deal." Courtney yelled/whispered. "These dickheads from our schools are ranking the female population based on their appearances and then have the nerve to post on the internet where other girls might feel like shit for not being on these idiotic lists.

Gwen let out a sigh, knowing that once again, Courtney is right.

But Gwen came up with an idea. "Who do you think are the top 10 hottest guy in our school?"

Courtney scowled at Gwen. She just went on a rampage on how rankings were stupid and how they don't tell you anything. But Gwen got up, ignoring the blazing daggers her best friend was giving her, grabbed a pencil and paper. She titled it_ Top 10 hottest guys at WAWANKWA HIGH_. The paper was split into two columns, one for Gwen's list and the other for Courtney's.

"Courtney, this could be fun. We are not going to post it or anything. It's like admitting a guy is cute to your friend but instead, you're admitting that 10 guys are cute and are putting them in order."

Courtney huffed but went to sit next to Gwen on the bed. "I guess no harm is being done, just don't post it."

"Don't worry about it. Gwen smirked. "Now let's start from the bottom."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

Courtney was in her math class, only half paying attention to the teacher's voice. She already knew all the material so she could care less what the teacher was saying. The CIT was still anxious about the debate after school. What if she loses the debate? What is she slips up on a word? She would look like a fool and probably get automatically disqualified.

While Courtney was trying to steady her ease, a paper ball appeared on her desk. She turned around and saw the stupid Neanderthal giving her a grin. She huffed and looked back at the paper. _What did this punk want now?_

She unrolled the paper and what she read automatically made her want to shoot herself.

**_Meet me at the parking lot afterschool for our date. And don't even say you don't want me, I saw the list._**

**_Love Duncan _**

**_AKA _**

**_Your number 1_**

How did he… what…

At that moment she heard Gwen snickering right next to her. Gwen did say that she wouldn't post the list, but she didn't say anything about actually physically showing it.

Courtney felt her face flush with embarrassment but mostly fury. The CIT gave Gwen one of her signature glares and mouthed, _you're dead._

Gwen just smiled and winked. _You're welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>I will post every Sunday this time. (Even though today this isnt sunday but I will for now on)<strong>


End file.
